Saving Chester
by Irene14
Summary: Missing Scene for "Tell Chester" (s8e32). A cold-blooded gunman attacks Chester; Matt wouldn't have left him alone for a minute, considering said gunman was still on the loose. Please review!


**Saving Chester**

_Updated: Story has been corrected to reflect Chester not a deputy, but Matt's assistant. Thank you Guest Reviewer for bringing that to my attention._

_Author's Note: The original scene depicts Matt leaving a just-attacked Chester alone while he gets some help. I refuse to believe Matt wouldn't be more protective of his assistant, considering "besides Doc in here, well, you're the only man I can trust around Dodge" (Matt's line from 'Never Pester Chester'). Besides, Matt is more than strong enough to pick Chester up._

_GNS GNS GNS_

Matt rushed towards the office, apprehensive about who the gunman had been shooting at. Sure enough, Chester was slumped behind the desk, clutching at a bloody wound near his left shoulder.

Matt crouched near his assistant, eliciting a painful groan when he touched Chester on the arm. "Chester, lie still," he said, giving him a once over. Matt quickly pulled out his bandanna and folded it. Easing Chester's hand away from his wound, he placed the cloth against it and guided his man to apply pressure. Guiltily he repeated the process for the more deadly abdominal wound as Chester groaned again, biting his lip to keep from passing out.

"Don't move, I'm gonna get you up to Doc's," Matt said, scooting around next to Chester. He wasn't about to leave his assistant alone with a cold-blooded coward on the loose.

Through the red haze enveloping his vision, Chester was barely able to nod. "O-o-k," came the hoarse whisper. Shocks of pain battered at his consciousness when Matt leaned him forward, and he nearly passed out as Matt carefully lifted him. Even though Matt was being gentle, Chester couldn't stop the escaped shout of agony.

Dillon paused after he stood with Chester in his arms, waiting for his breathing to settle down. A step at the door caused him to turn quickly, jostling Chester who gritted his teeth.

"It's just me, Marshal," Louie exclaimed. "I heard the shootin'. Oh my," he said worriedly, "is Chester ok Marshal?"

Matt didn't answer, instead directing Louie to walk with him to Doc's. "I need a lookout, Louie."

Louie Pheeters stood tall. "I'll sure do that Marshal."

Mindful of his assistant's bad leg, Matt maneuvered through the door and began heading up the street towards Doc Adams's office. Despite Chester's determination not to show weakness, he lacked the strength to hold his head up. He would never say it, but he felt safer, knowing Mr. Dillon was there. Matt's even strides gave Chester something to focus on besides the bullets in his body emanating waves of fire. On the verge of blacking out again, Chester finally gave up and allowed his head to drop against the marshal's shoulder.

Matt's worry increased with each step as fine tremors coursed through Chester's body and his head lolled against Matt's shoulder. Matt and Louie both scanned the street, looking for any sign of another attempt on Chester. Blood was beginning to soak through Matt's shirt, and Chester's body was shuddering in his arms by the time they crossed the street to Doc's steps.

"Louie, go up and get Doc then come back down here. I'm gonna need some help getting him up there."

Louie nodded and raced up the stairs, knocking on Doc's door only twice before it was yanked open.

"What is it?" Doc demanded, looking around.

"It's Chester, Doc, he's been hurt bad," Louie gestured towards the bottom of the stairs.

"What in thunder?! Well don't just stand there, Matt, bring him in." Doc hurried back into his office to begin setting up his instruments.

Louie jumped eagerly back down the stairs.

"Alright, Louie, you take hold of his legs," Matt directed. As Pheeters moved to comply, Matt spoke quietly to Chester. "Chester?"

"Ye-aah," was the breathed reply.

"We're gonna have to get up these steps, we'll be as careful as we can."

Chester nodded. Step by step, with Matt holding Chester's torso and Louie his legs, they made their way up the stairs. Though they were as attentive to the task as possible, Chester grunted with each movement and his breathing was shallowly strained by the time they entered the office.

"How'd it happen, Matt?" Doc asked, closing the door behind them.

"Someone just shot into the office where he was," Matt said darkly while he and Louie laid the nearly unconscious man on Doc's table. Doc was already reaching forward to unbutton Chester's shirt. "Good heavens," he exclaimed.

"Doc?" Matt queried anxiously.

"I don't know Matt," Doc shook his head then looked up. "You better go find who did this."

"Don't worry Doc, I intend to," Matt promised. "Lock the door behind me. Come on Louie." With one last look at his deputy, Matt turned on his heel and headed into the night, looking for the man who dared harm his friend.


End file.
